Chmuroskok
Chmuroskok (ang. Cloudjumper) — smok, przedstawiciel gatunku Burzochlast i wierzchowiec Valki, z którą łączy go niezwykle głęboka więź. Debiutuje w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Jest prawdopodobnie pierwszym w historii smokiem oswojonym przez wikinga. Wygląd Chmuroskok, jak każdy Burzochlast, posiada potężne ciało z dużą klatką piersiową, dwie masywne łapy i dwie pary rozłożystych skrzydeł. Kiedy zwierzę leci, często druga para skrzydeł jest złożona i ułożona równolegle względem tułowia lub pierwszej pary, jednak podczas walki lub manewrów powietrznych smok rozkłada drugie skrzydła. U nasady ogona ma on parę dodatkowych płetw, sterujących lotem, a na jego końcu trzy lotki, wyrastające z jednej linii ogona - tak, że wszystkie obrócone są względem każdej z pozostałych dwóch płaszczyzn pod kątem 120°. Nad oczami ma parę wielkich, połączonych ze sobą rogów, zaś za nimi znajduje się kołnierz złożony z wielu płatów skórnych, przypominających grzywę. Na rogach posiada niewielkie, ale wyraźne zacięcia. Chmuroskok jest koloru bladopomarańczowego, wręcz jasnobrązowego, z jaśniejszym podbrzuszem i wyraźnie pomarańczowymi zakończeniami rogów oraz płatów skórnych na głowie. Charakteryzuje go błękitny, poziomy pasek na brodzie. Błękitne są także końcówki kolców wyrastających na grzbiecie, a ich barwa jest taka sama, jak niektóre części kostiumu Valki. Charakter Chmuroskok został wprawdzie wytresowany przez człowieka, jednak od młodości żył w Smoczym Sanktuarium, którego nie opuszczał przez wiele lat. Jest przyjaźnie nastawiony wobec wszystkich smoków, lecz jednocześnie budzi w nich respekt. Jego jeździec, Valka, jest doskonałym smoczym treserem, żyjącym wśród skrzydlatych stworzeń i porozumiewającym się ich językiem. Głównie ze względu na swój wiek, smok jest bardzo mądry i doświadczony, przede wszystkim w walce. W swoim życiu nauczył się żyć zarówno ze smokami, jak również w towarzystwie człowieka. Może sprawiać wrażenie poważnego, dumnego i niemal nigdy nie bierze udziału w zabawnych sytuacjach. Przez to stanowi swego rodzaju autorytet dla smoków zamieszkujących Sanktuarium, zaraz po alfie. Chmuroskok przywołuje do porządku figlujące Szponiaki, z irytacją i czasem pobłażaniem patrzy na wygłupy Szczerbatka i innych smoków. thumb|Chmuroskok i [[Valka w Saktuarium]] Chmuroskok nawet po krótkim kontakcie z człowiekiem jest w stanie wyczuć jego osobowość oraz zamiary. Nie zaatakował małego, nie mającego złych intencji Czkawki, podobnie stało się z Valką - smok dostrzegł jej chęć porozumienia i nawet gdy zaatakował go inny człowiek, nie skrzywdził kobiety, a jedynie zabrał ją z obrębu walk. Ze swoją jeźdźczynią porozumiewa się bez słów, oboje stanowią idealną jedność podczas bitew. Zdolności *'Lot:' smok podczas lotu używa zwykle jednej pary skrzydeł, podczas gdy druga, znajdująca się pod spodem, jest pod nią schowana. Gdy jednak używa obu par, wówczas staje się doskonałym lotnikiem, jednym z najzwinniejszych i najszybszych. Smok potrafi ulecieć dość duży dystans nawet gdy na ogonie ma dużą bryłę lodu. *'Ryk:' swoim mocnym rykiem Chmuroskok potrafi zarówno zachęcić do walki inne smoki, jak i doprowadzić do porządku te bardziej niesforne. Budzi respekt wśród innych przedstawicieli swojego rodzaju. *'Walka:' jest doświadczonym i silnym wojownikiem, nie waha się ruszyć na wroga. Jego zwinność pomaga mu unikać pocisków, a ogień pozwala razić przeciwnika nawet z odległości. *'Ogień:' jak prawie każdy smok Chmuroskok potrafi zionąć ogniem. Jego płomienie mają kształt pustego w środku walca. Historia Młodość Czkawki Choć Chmuroskok nie pokazuje się we wcześniejszych filmach ani w serialu, jego historia sięga daleko przed ich fabułę. Ma dużo ponad dwadzieścia lat, ponieważ kiedy Czkawka był jeszcze niemowlęciem, a wyspa Berk została zaatakowana przez dzikie smoki, Chmuroskok był już dorosłym gadem. Początkowo mieszkał w Smoczym Sanktuarium, bezpiecznej ostoi, w której znajdował się pod opieką i rozkazami alfy. Nie wiadomo, co skłoniło go do ataku na Berk. thumb|left|Chmuroskok bawi się z małym Czkawką Podczas ataku na wioskę dwadzieścia lat przed wydarzeniami z Jak wytresować smoka 2, Chmuroskok, wtedy jeszcze nie noszący tego imienia, wdziera się do domu Valki i Stoicka, po czym pochyla się nad kołyską, w której leży dziecko wikingów - mały Czkawka. Przerażona matka chłopca obawia się, że gad zabije jej syna, smok jednak, zaintrygowany, zaczyna bawić się z niemowlęciem. Gdy odkrywa obecność Valki, odwraca się w popłochu, w tym samym momencie niechcący raniąc chłopca w brodę i zostawiając tam niewielkie rozcięcie, które później stanie się charakterystyczną dla Czkawki blizną. Smok, dostrzegając, że kobieta nie chce go skrzywdzić, powstrzymuje się od ataku. Po chwili do domu wpada wściekły Stoick z bronią w ręku, chcąc zabić smoka. Zwierzę zionie w jego stronę ogniem i porywa Valkę. Wszyscy wikingowie są przekonani, że podczas tego ataku Valka zginęła. Nikt nie ma pojęcia, że Chmuroskok nie skrzywdził kobiety, a jedynie zabrał ze sobą do swojego domu - Smoczego Sanktuarium. Kobieta zaprzyjaźnia się z Chmuroskokiem i od tej pory jest on jej najlepszym przyjacielem. Ich wspólnym zajęciem staje się głównie ratowanie smoków przed łowcami, a także obrona Sanktuarium przed intruzami. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 thumb|Spotkanie Chmuroskoka i SzczerbatkaGdy Czkawka wraz ze Szczerbatkiem lecą nad chmurami w poszukiwaniu Drago, nagle z obłoków wyłania się tajemniczy jeździec stojący na grzbiecie wielkiego smoka. Przyjaciele zostają siłą rozdzieleni - Czkawkę chwyta jeden ze smoków służących jeźdźcowi, Szczerbatek zaś wpada do oceanu, z którego nie potrafi sam wypłynąć, a później także zostaje zabrany do Sanktuarium przez kilka Raziprądów. Owym jeźdźcem okazuje się być Valka, zaś jej wierzchowcem - Chmuroskok. Para leci na czele niewielkiego stadka smoków, które zabiera Czkawkę do Sanktuarium. Kiedy Czkawka odkrywa ogromną lodową grotę zamieszkaną przez setki smoków, Chmuroskok zwisa z klifu, otulając się skrzydłami, zaś na jego grzbiecie siedzi Valka. Kobieta z gracją zsuwa się po krawędzi skrzydła swojego wierzchowca, by porozmawiać z Czkawką. Potem smok przegania stadko piskląt Szponiaków, które atakują odpoczywającego Szczerbatka. thumb|left|Zabawa ze SzczerbatkiemDwoje smoczych jeźdźców odbywa wspólny lot, podczas którego Czkawka i jego odnaleziona matka, Valka, spędzają razem radosne chwile w powietrzu. Później, kiedy Valka ujawnia samemu Szczerbatkowi jego umiejętność rozkładania kolców na grzbiecie, podniecony smok chwali się swojemu nowemu kompanowi, Chmuroskokowi, który zerka na niego z zainteresowaniem. Podczas ataku Drago Krwawdonia na Smocze Sanktuarium Valka dosiada swojego wierzchowca, który wydaje z siebie ryk, zachęcający pozostałe zwierzęta do walki z ogromnym Oszołomostrachem Drago. Jednak po tym, jak przeciwnik zabija alfę stada i sam się nią staje, Chmuroskok tak jak wszystkie smoki ulega hipnozie potwora i razem z całym stadem odlatuje w kierunku Berk. thumb|Chmuroskok składa pokłon SzczerbatkowiPo wygranej bitwie o Berk Chmuroskok oddaje pokłon Szczerbatkowi, który, wyzwoliwszy się z pomocą Czkawki spod kontroli Oszołomostracha, pokonał w końcu bestię oraz samego Drago. Chmuroskok wraz z Valką osiada na wyspie Berk i tam zaczynają nowe życie, jako członkowie klanu pod wodzą Czkawki. Jak wytresować smoka 3 Chmuroskok bierze udział w jednej z wielu akcji ratowania smoków z rąk smoczych łowców - ofensywy są prowadzone przez jeźdźców na czele z Czkawką, których sztuki tej nauczyła sama Valka, wraz z Chmuroskokiem mająca w tej dziedzinie duże doświadczenie. Ich dwójka obserwuje całą walkę z oddali; Chmuroskok wydaje się nieprzekonany, czy młodzież da sobie radę, Valka jednak uspokaja go. Po uwolnieniu niemal wszystkich smoków z klatek drużyna zaatakowana przez mających przewagę liczebną strażników jest zmuszona do odwrotu. Chmuroskok z Valką, wraz z resztą jeźdźców oraz wielkim stadem uwolnionych smoków, wracają na Berk. thumb|left|Valka na grzbiecie Chmuroskoka podczas lotu na zachódPo pojawieniu się zagrażającego bezpieczeńswu smoków Grimmela Gnębiciela i decyzji Czkawki o relokacji berkian, Chmuroskok z Valką lecą wraz ze wszystkimi na zachód i zatrzymują się na Nowym Berk, na którym mają tymczasowo obozować. Valka postanawia zawrócić, by sprawdzić, czy nieprzyjaciel ich nie śledzi. Lecą z Chmuroskokiem w gęstej mgle, bardzo nisko, na tyle, że nagle niemal zderzają się z masztem statku należącego do ogromnej floty wroga. Chmuroskok zostaje w powietrzu zaatakowany przez kilka Śmierciozaurów i w wyniku walki zostaje lekko ranny. Wrogie smoki zostają po chwili przywołane przez swojego pana, Grimmela, dzięki czemu Chmuroskok i Valka mogą uciec. Valka przekazuje reszcie klanu informację o tym, że Grimmel ich śledzi, a Czkawka postanawia uprzedzić łowcę i go zaatakować. Chmuroskok wraz z resztą smoków, przywożą swoich jeźdźców na miejsce, po czym krążą dookoła fortu, by w razie potrzeby przyjść jeźdźcom na ratunek. Ten okazuje się konieczny, ponieważ Grimmel, który przewidział atak, nasyła na intruzów swoich smoczych niewolników. Chmuroskok przybywa na wezwanie Valki i dzięki potężnemu machaniu skrzydłami podnosi ogromną kratę, pod którą uwięzieni zostali jeźdźcy. Kiedy zapada decyzja, że smoki powinny odejść do Ukrytego Świata, Chmuroskok jest wyraźnie smutny, żegnając się ze swoją jeźdźczynią; w końcu ich bliska relacja jako smoka i jeźdźca trwała najdłużej, bo aż 20 lat. Ich pożegnanie jest więc czułe, a smok sprawia wrażenie, jakby był bliski łez. W końcu odlatuje wraz z resztą smoków berkian w kierunku Ukrytego Świata, gdzie już pozostaje. Relacje Valka thumb|[[Valka drapie Chmuroskoka]]Chmuroskok po raz pierwszy spotkał Valkę podczas ataku na wioskę Berk, kiedy Czkawka był jeszcze niemowlęciem. Kobieta zauważyła, że do jej domu wdarł się dziki smok. Mimo przyjętej postawy ratowania smoków przed śmiercią, zdecydowana była zaatakować bestię, by ochronić swoje dziecko. Wzięła miecz do ręki, by uderzyć, jednak do walki nie doszło. Ujrzała bowiem, że smok bawi się z jej synem, nie czyniąc najmniejszej krzywdy. Usłyszawszy hałas, Burzochlast odwrócił się w stronę kobiety. Chmuroskok i Valka, nie zamierzając się atakować, spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy i wydawało się, że między nimi została nawiązana nić porozumienia. W tym momencie do domu wpadł Stoick, chcąc zabić smoka. Ten jednak zionął ogniem i porwał Valkę. Z tego powodu myślano, że kobieta straciła życie. Jednak, jak twierdzi Valka, Chmuroskok wiedział, gdzie tak naprawdę jest jej miejsce. Zabrał ją do Smoczego Sanktuarium, stworzonego przez wielkiego Oszołomostracha jako bezpieczne schronienie dla atakowanych przez ludzi smoków. Valka odnalazła się w nowej rzeczywistości i zamieszkała w Sanktuarium razem z Chmuroskokiem, który stał się jej najbliższym przyjacielem - i wierzchowcem. Przez następne dwadzieścia lat razem ratowali smoki, na które polowali łowcy. Wśród uratowanych przez nich stworzeń znalazły się takie smoki jak Lump, Gruff, Thump, Rumpus czy Sailback. Valka oraz Chmuroskok wspólnie wypełniali jeszcze jedną misję - strzegli Sanktuarium przed intruzami, którzy mogli je znaleźć. Dwadzieścia lat spędzone na wspólnych podróżach, walkach, ekspedycjach i w samym Sanktuarium, bez towarzystwa innych ludzi sprawiły, że Valka i Chmuroskok stali się sobie bardzo bliscy. Partnerzy znają się więc bardzo dobrze i istnieje między nimi głęboka zażyłość emocjonalna. Porozumiewają się ze sobą bez słów, podczas walki nie muszą padać żadne komendy, bowiem zarówno Valka, jak i Chmuroskok, doskonale znają i są w stanie przewidzieć swoje działania. Wydaje się, że rzadko skupiają uwagę wyłącznie na sobie, tak jak na przykład Czkawka i Szczerbatek, jednak niemal zawsze i wszędzie są obecni razem i w razie potrzeby mogą na siebie liczyć. Jak wielokrotnie widać w filmie, Valka i Chmuroskok są również doskonale skoordynowani podczas lotu. Valka niemal zawsze stoi na jego karku, bez żadnego zabezpieczenia, a jednak ani razu nie traci równowagi ani nie spada. To wskazuje na gładki, spokojny lot Chmuroskoka, lecz także na podobny tok myślenia i wzajemne przewidywanie swoich ruchów, wynikające z doświadczenia i wielu lat ćwiczeń. Pożegnanie Valki i Chmuroskoka, gdy ten wraz z innymi smokami opuszcza wikingów, by udać się do Ukrytego Świata, stanowi jedno z najbardziej czułych i trudnych. Valka pozostawała związana ze swoim smokiem przez dwadzieścia lat, co czyni ich znajomość między smokiem a człowiekiem najdłuższą ze wszystkich wśród Wandali. Podczas pożegnania Chmuroskok ma bardzo smutną minę, sprawiającą wrażenie, jakby smok płakał. Szczerbatek Kiedy Czkawka i jego smok poznają nowego mistrza smoczej tresury, Valkę, jej wierzchowiec staje się tak samo wielkim autorytetem dla Szczerbatka, jak matka dla Czkawki. Nocna Furia podziwia swojego wielkiego, mądrego towarzysza i lubi spędzać z nim czas, głównie po to, by zaimponować smokowi. Ze względu na młodszy wiek i mniejsze doświadczenie nieczęsto mu się to udaje. Może się wydawać, że Chmuroskok nie lubi Szczerbatka, właśnie ze względu na różnicę wieku oraz pewne umiejętności. Traktuje Szczerbatka z lekką wyższością i często nie zwraca na niego uwagi, lub po prostu patrzy na niego z pobłażaniem. Czasami jednak obserwuje poczynania Nocnej Furii z zainteresowaniem, na przykład wówczas, gdy ta chwali się swoimi rozkładanymi kolcami na grzbiecie lub gdy próbuje narysować coś na śniegu za pomocą wielkiego sopla, który przymarza jej do języka. thumbW rzeczywistości Chmuroskok darzy Szczerbatka sympatią. Podczas wspólnej uczty Valki z odnalezioną rodziną Chmuroskok pożera wszystkie ryby, które spadły na ziemie, nie zostawiając nic Szczerbatkowi. Widząc jego smutek, Chmuroskok odpuszcza i zwraca część posiłku, by towarzysz mógł się poczęstować. Ostatecznie, gdy Szczerbatek staje się alfą, Chmuroskok jako pierwszy mu się kłania. Czkawka Znajomość Chmuroskoka i Czkawki - choć przelotna - sięga jeszcze czasów, w których chłopiec miał zaledwie rok. Podczas ataku smoków na wioskę, Chmuroskok, wówczas jeszcze jako dziki smok, wdarł się do domu Valki i Stoicka i zauważył w kołysce niemowlę - Czkawkę. Nie zaatakował go jednak, ponieważ nie stanowiło dla niego zagrożenia, i zaczął się z nim bawić. Tymczasem przerażona Valka pobiegła ratować swoje dziecko, jednak odkryła, iż smok nie zamierzał skrzywdzić Czkawki. Ostatecznie gad porwał kobietę, dziecko zaś zostawił z ojcem. Prawdopodobnie dorosły Chmuroskok nie rozpoznał dwudziestoletniego Czkawki, jednak, po części ze względu na zdolności treserskie Czkawki, chłopak i Chmuroskok mają ze sobą dobre stosunki, choć raczej nie komunikują się ze sobą nawzajem. Czkawka podziwia natomiast silną więź, jaka łączy Valkę z wielkim wierzchowcem. Oszołomostrach Chmuroskok darzył alfę Smoczego Sanktuarium, króla smoków, wielkim szacunkiem. Przy każdym spotkaniu z ogromną bestią kłaniał się jej, jednak raczej nie okazywał lęku. Stoick Ważki Dawniej między Stoickiem a Chmuroskokiem nie było dobrych relacji. Podczas walki w wiosce Berk Stoick rzucił się z toporem w stronę smoka, chcąc go zabić i obronić przed nim Valkę. W odpowiedzi Chmuroskok zionął ogniem w stronę wodza, zaś Valkę porwał. W filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Stoick i Chmuroskok niewiele mają ze sobą do czynienia. Przebywają w jednym pomieszczeniu podczas wspólnego posiłku Valki z odnalezioną rodziną, a ich relacja wydaje się neutralna. Ze względu na zupełnie nowe okoliczności, a także przemianę Stoicka, Chmuroskok z pewnością nie był wobec niego wrogo nastawiony. Ze względu na odmienioną postawę wodza oraz jego troskę o Valkę Chmuroskok mógł go wręcz lubić. W grach ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk How to Train Your Dragon 2 thumb|164px|W grze ''[[How to Train Your Dragon 2 (gra)|How to Train Your Dragon 2]]Chmuroskok pojawia się także w oficjalnej filmowej grze. Duet jego i Valki stanowi parę bohaterów do odblokowania. ''School of Dragons Chmuroskok został dodany wraz ze swoją jeźdźczynią w dodatku ''Return to the Dragon Island. Podobnie jak Szczerbatek obok Czkawki, tak Chmuroskok zawsze siedzi u boku kobiety. Jego skórkę na Burzochlasta należącego do gracza można kupić w sklepie za gemy. ''DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising 168px|Opis Questa|left Co jakiś czas, w grze ma miejsce ''Quest (ang. zadanie), dzięki któremu można zdobyć Chmuroskoka. Specjalne wydarzenie polega na przeprowadzeniu odpowiedniej ilości rozgrywek z coraz to silniejszym przeciwnikiem. Za wygraną rozgrywkę gracz otrzymywuje określoną ilość punktów o kształcie serca, symbolizujących zaufanie smoka (ang. Trust Points). Gracz musi uzyskać 1000 punktów, aby zdobyć zaufanie Burzochlasta - i móc go dzięki temu wytresować. Codziennie gracz może rozegrać 10 rozgrywek, a po 24 godzinach od rozpoczęcia pierwszej jest możliwość restartowania ścieżki - wtedy ponownie można przeprowadzić te same 10 bitew i zdobyć kolejne punkty. Jest także opcja szybszego restartu za określoną ilość run. Aby wziąć udział w wydarzeniu należy kliknąć w ikonkę symbolizującą Questy, obok przycisku PLAY. Na czas takiej specjalnej okazji na ikonce znajduje się podobizna smoka. 140px|right|Mały Chmuroskok Wraz z dołączeniem do wydarzenia, gracz otrzymuje najpierw małego Chmuroskoka, jak każdego innego smoka, jednak nie da się go wytresować dopóki nie uzbiera się wymaganej ilości punktów. To oznacza, że do tego czasu Burzochlast pozostaje mały. Po zakończeniu Questa, ilość zdobytych punktów zapisuje się, dzięki czemu gracze, którym nie udało się wytresować smoka, mają na to szansę w przyszłości, podczas kolejnych specjalnych okazji. Ciekawostki *Chmuroskok jest pierwszym i zarazem jedynym poznanym przedstawicielem gatunku Burzochlast. **Jest także pierwszym w historii smokiem wytresowanym i ujeżdżanym przez wikinga. Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że Drago Krwawdoń poddał sobie Oszołomostracha jeszcze przed poznaniem się Valki i Chmuroskoka, jednak trudno w ich przypadku mówić o tresurze smoka, a raczej o niewoli. *Jego sowia twarz oraz niebieski pasek na brodzie mogą sugerować nawiązanie do metalowej przypinki Ereta w kształcie sowy oraz namalowanych na brodzie mężczyzny wzorach, jednak wydaje się to nie mieć żadnego fabularnego znaczenia. *Podczas projektowania postaci, Chmuroskok był wzorowany na Szczerbatku. Ma podobną budowę ciała (kształt dużych skrzydeł, obecność płetw u nasady i na końcu ogona) oraz rolę w filmie (smok jednego z głównych bohaterów, będących doskonałymi treserami smoków). *Chmuroskok zranił Czkawkę, zostawiając mu na brodzie rozcięcie, gdy chłopak był jeszcze mały. *Chmuroskok na początku drugiej części filmu był kimś w rodzaju mentora dla Szczerbatka, podobnie jak Valka dla Czkawki. Zobacz też en:Cloudjumper ru:Грозокрыл de:Wolkenspringer pt-br:Bafo Quente es:Brincanubes it:Saltanuvole fr:Jumper Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Burzochlasty Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising